Tahu
Tahu is an Fire Toa Mata being among the warriors to find the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald to reawaken Mata Nui and is one of the major protagonists of Super Smash Bros. Crossover. He is also the trainer of Tikal The Echidna whom had given her fire powers History 100,000 Years Before Long ago, Tahu was once an Matoran created by Mata Nui. In his early life, Tahu along with the Toa Mata traveled to Angel Island where they met Copan The Echidna and Tikal The Echidna. Upon Tikal The Echidna for the first time Tahu went into delightment. The echidnas had assigned them to be the guardians of Mata Nui by using Chaos Emeralds to revive him should he fall. Copan trained Tahu along with the Toa Mata in order to learn to fight whilst the Knuckles Clan built the Toa Canisters to allow them to escape. Later he discovered that the Brotherhood Of Makuta led by Teridax(who had overthrown Miserix and imprisoned him in the Twilight Cage) had corrupted the Chaos Emeralds with the Dark Star to destroy Mata Nu and is now invading many planets having Ur-Didact sending his Forerunner army to invade Angel Island and hunt down the Chaos Emeralds for the Brotherhood. Realizing that they would be no match against the Forerunners and the Brotherhood. The Toa Mata were concealed themselves in the Toa Canisters to save themselves from the hands of the Forerunners, alongside Tikal and Copan who concealed themselves in the Master Emerald to not only stop Chaos from destructing Angel Island but also saving themselves from dying at the hands of him and the Forerunners. After Mata Nui was destroyed by the Teridax and his Brotherhood, the Toa Canisters were shot out and landed in Angel Island which was where Mata Nui was destroyed and remained for 4000 years. Present Day 4000 years later in Angel Island, Tikal The Echidna and Copan The Echidna had found the Toa Canisters and used the Master Emerald in order to summon the Toa. As the Toa came out of the Canister they collapsed and broke into pieces having Tikal and Copan rebuild them. Tahu makes his first appearance in Season 1 when The Covenant begin to invade Mushroom Kingdom, Tahu saves Master Chief, Kirby, Toon Link, and Yoshi from being captured by massive waves of Elites and Hunters and teleports them away from Covenant territory. Tahu tells the heroes that not only are The Covenant invading Mushroom Kingdom but are also hunting down the Chaos Emeralds which years before the events of Super Smash Bros. Crossover after the Rahaga have escaped with the Chaos Emeralds from the Brotherhood and the Forerunners, they have the Emeralds across the universe and now being hunted down by various alien organizations across the universe. He helps the heroes defeat The Covenant and free Mario and Wario from prison, However The Covenant soon begin their next conquest to Dreamland, he along with Master Chief, Mario, Wario, and Kirby teleport to Dreamland to track down the alien empire. Category:Protagonists